


die for you

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little different, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, S06EP20, Taking Pain, theo cares about liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: An almost tragic situation can change everything. Is Theo really able to care about someone?





	die for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii!  
> Write another one for you.  
> Hope you like and sorry for grammar mistakes, still learning english :)

Theo heard shotguns e accelerated heartbeats.

Liam.

He thought.

The elevator doors opened and Theo hugged Liam from behind pulling him inside. Liam was shocked for a moment and Theo noticed that he was still hugging the younger boy. He let go of Liam slowly.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked looking at Theo.

“Was just asking myself the same thing” Theo answered.

Liam was calming himself from the fright and Theo listened to Liam’s heart accelerated intently.

“Still out there?” Theo asked.

“I think so”.

“Look, I’m not dying for you” Theo said and got closer to Liam.

“I’m not dying for you either”.

The chimera looked at Liam and focused his eyes on Liam’s lips. Liam turned his face.

“But I will fight with you” Liam exclaimed.

“Ok, let’s fight”.

***

Melissa came with a shock stick, trying to kill the last hunter. Before she could kill him, the hunter shoots. Everything was in slow motion for Theo, he did not have time to react, and he just saw Liam’s body fall to ground while the bullet pierced his belly. Theo heard the stick falls and Melissa put her hands on her mouth incredulous while saw Liam’s body on the ground. The hunter body’s was also on the ground because of the shock. Mason who was arriving with Corey stood still. Theo’s eyes widened and he felt his heart accelerated.

“No, no, no” He said desperately, running to the body almost dead of Liam.

Liam felt an indescribable pain, and with Theo’s help he sat down. Liam’s breathing was out of order. Liam did not want to die.

“Stay with me, Liam. Please!” The older boy was desperate and worried.

“Theo…”

Liam’s eyes filled with tears and he was feeling strange.

“I have to take your pain”. Theo said gulping.

Mason who was still watching the scene before him paralyzed, approached.

“You think you can do it? You can’t take pain if you don’t care” Mason stated.

That was like a stab to Theo. He took Liam’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He tried to concentrate, but nothing happened. He could not ignore the sad and painful look of Liam.

“I can’t… I-I can’t…”

Even the abilities of cure, there is nothing much you can do when you have a bullet inside you. Liam felt his eyes getting heavy and tried to maintain their open at all costs.

“Stay with me, please, Liam…” Theo was desperate.

“Theo…” Liam said weakly.

Theo felt his throat tighten. He did not know what to do, he clearly cared about Liam. He cared a lot. Why could not he take Liam’s pain?

He looked at everyone standing there and swallowed dry, thinking about what he was going to do. He got closer to Liam even more and cupped Liam’s face in his hands kissing him gently. Mason was incredulous; Melissa looked at them hoping something would happen.  Suddenly, everyone saw black veins going from Liam’s face to Theo’s face. They were surprised.

It was just a peck on the lips, but for both, it meant a lot more.

Theo let go of Liam and looked at the younger boy, who seemed confused.

“Does it hurt anymore?” Theo whispered.

Liam shook his head, denying, and somewhat bewildered.

“Even so, we need to take him to the hospital” Melissa suggested.

***

That’s the end. The pack won. Everyone was safe and sound.

The pack was at the hospital reception waiting for some news from Liam. Theo danced his leg frantically; he was even more worried when Melissa told him that the bullet had wolfsbane. He sensed a presence beside him and saw Scott.

“You are monitoring his heartbeats, aren’t you?” Theo nodded asking himself how Scott knew that. “I also did that with my mother” Scott said. “Thank you!”

“For what?” Theo asked confused.

“For saving him. I don’t know what I would do if he died”.

“I did no more than my obligation” Theo gulped.

“You kissed him” Scott ginned.

“Scott…”

“Take care of my beta, I hope everything goes well with you two” Theo was shocked. “And welcome to the pack!”

After a few minutes, Melissa appeared, said Liam was good and that he could receive visits, even though he was sleeping. Theo wanted to see him, but he did not say anything. However, everyone in the room knew how bad the chimera wanted to see Liam, and told him to go first. He stood up and followed Melissa.

“You can come in” Melissa beamed.

Theo opened the door and came across Liam sleeping peacefully; he was full of wires connected to his skin, even though he did not need it. The approached carefully and looked at the beta. He seemed too small and fragile lying on a hospital bed.

“I would die for you” The chimera whispered and sat down a chair beside the bed.

He took Liam’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Soon after he fell asleep.

 Liam opened his eyes with difficulty and sighed in relief for being alive, he was not feeling any pain, just a discomfort in his arm. He saw wires connected to his arm and rolled his eyes, when he thought of disconnecting the wires, he saw Theo sleeping on the chair beside him, their hands intertwined. He caressed Theo’s palm with his fingers and sat on the bed.

He remembered everything in detail, the shoot, the desperate Theo and the kiss. He was confused, his feeling towards the chimera were always confused.

“Theo, wake up!” Liam said softly poking the older boy.

Theo woke up scared and stood on alert. As soon as he saw Liam sitting on the bed, with and adorable expression, he felt relaxed.

“Liam, thank God!”

For Liam’s surprise, Theo was in the middle of his legs, hugging the beta. Liam did not react instantly, but soon enough hugged Theo back. They separated and Theo looked at Liam.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes!”

Both of them were constrained by the scene. How knew they would end up like this?

“Thank you” Liam smiled.

“You would do the same for me… I guess” Theo guessed.

“I would” Liam assured.

Theo looked at the beta and Liam pulled him closer slowly. He looked at Theo, who caressed Liam’s cheek. And for the second time, the kissed. Their lips moved in sync as they belonged to each other. Theo smiled between kisses as if he was dreaming. The chimera had his hands on Liam’s cheeks, while the younger boy had his hands on Theo’s waist. The ended the kiss by pecking twice and smiled to each other again.

And in the hospital room, started their love story!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it???  
> <3


End file.
